But Now, I See
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Ten years have passed since Dean left the love of his life behind. Now he's come back to set things right, can she forgive him, or are all the memories of their past too painful for her to put behind her? Please R&R! M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Ten years have passed since Dean left the love of his life behind. Now he's come back to set things right, can she forgive him, or are all the memories of their past too painful for her to put behind her? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Grace Singer.

**A/N: **The title of this story fits for several different reasons. Dean being blind to his cruelty and his cowardice but then realising his errors and being able to see the truth behind his actions, and the other reason is physical and apparent as you read. The town is also fictional. Hope you enjoy, and please, please, please review!

* * *

><p><strong>But Now, I See<strong>

**Chapter One**

Dean breathed in the sea air, taking in the blue of the ocean as he pulled up on the cliffs of Jasmine Bay, Massachusetts. His childhood had been here. His life had been here, but as a stupid, terrified kid, he'd left. He'd left because he couldn't take the grief people gave him about his girlfriend, just because she was different. Every time he emailed his brother, Sam, once a month, he asked about her. The most recent email had caught the twenty-nine year old's attention.

She'd had an eye transplant. Finally, after years of waiting, she could see the world that she'd been so desperate to her whole life, and the notion of that was the first thing that Dean had started packing his life up for. And the second? Only two weeks after this, her mother was hit by a car and killed right in front of her.

The only reason Dean wanted to go anywhere near that place was because he knew that she needed someone who could understand the problems she'd had, and because he wanted her back so much. He needed her back in his life, and no matter how much he tried to convince himself he didn't still love her, that truth, that reality still bit back at him. It ate him from the inside out, so the drinking had started to stop himself thinking of her and he lived a low, miserable existence in Lawrence, Kansas for ten years without word to anyone but Sam and his parents. He'd begged them not to tell anyone else anything. Not even the girl he'd loved from the moment he set eyes on her.

Sam had asked him on the phone, _"How will she know it's you?"_

Dean had simply replied, _"She never had to guess it was me approaching her, no matter where I was or what I did. She just knew when I was the one near her." _

Surely that same amazing sense would be working. She'd just know. She had a strange gift of knowing who the person was before they got within two feet of her. She had many gifts and talents, Dean remembered. She was capable of many amazing things despite her impairment. He remembered the last thing he said to her before he left. How cruel he'd been to her.

"_So what, Gracie? You're just gonna watch me walk away? Oh, wait, I forgot. You can't." _

"God, Dean, you stupid son of a bitch!" He snapped at himself, face burning with the shame of the monstrous words he'd used against her.

"_Don't bump into the door on your way in." _

He looked to the floor, trying to gain control over his emotions as he looked back out to the ocean. He remembered the way she'd just closed the door on him, the way she'd backed out of his life, silent, afraid, and alone. He'd wanted so badly to knock on that door and apologise but he was too stubborn, like his father, and had just left on his own to start a life somewhere else. He wished he'd stayed. Leaving her was the biggest mistake of his life and he regretted every moment he'd lost with her.

Then it hit him that she wasn't the only one who needed his forgiveness. But her father did too. Bobby Singer was like Dean's second dad, and he owed a lot to that man after all he'd done for him and Sam in their lifetime. He'd set Dean on with a part time job, help build Sam's first car, taken care of them when John and Mary had to go out of town for supplies for the store. All that time, Dean and Grace had become so close. He'd always had a need to protect her and stay close to her. He'd always taken care of her needs, like sometimes he'd brush her hair for her, and he helped her put on her coat if they were going out somewhere, he took her upstairs and held her stick for her if she needed him to. He sat by her in class and didn't leave her side, and he did that right up until he left. Bobby had been so hurt when he'd left. Sam had told him in his emails that Bobby couldn't hear Dean's name without becoming tearful or looking upset. But Sam reckoned it was just because he missed Dean so much, and he'd even said that Bobby had told him he understood that Dean had just been a confused and frightened kid at the time, but that he knew how messed up his daughter had been since.

With a sigh, Dean turned away from the scenery and got back into his car, that same Chevrolet Impala his father had given him on his sixteenth birthday. It was full of his possessions, some of them useless and not particularly worth anything to him. John and Mary were going to give him the spare room of their house and he'd be going to work at the store with them. He began the steady drive into town, passing familiar buildings, houses, the park where he and Grace had their first kiss, and he finally reached his parent's house. The place was still that beautiful, typical American home he knew and loved, and he climbed out of the car, only to be met by his mother as she headed down the steps to him.

"Dean!" She cried tearfully, "Oh, God...Baby, you're here..."

She swept him into an embrace, and he wasn't surprised that he began to tear up a little, especially when his father approached with a grin on his face.

"Hey, son..." He said softly, hugging Dean close to him, "It's been way too long. Don't you ever leave like that again, you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Dean whispered, pulling back as he and his parents began to move his things back into his old room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty-Five Years Ago<strong>_

"Dean, be careful!" Mary called, pulling her son back carefully, "Be careful, just let Gracie come past, honey."

And there was four year old Grace, auburn hair hanging by her shoulders, her eyes which were so blue despite their damage hidden beneath dark glasses. Her tiny hand held a small stick as she tapped her away past the door, and she turned to the people standing there, smiling brightly. She'd been blind since she was born, some kind of damage to her cornea being the cause of it.

"Hello, Mrs Winchester!" She cried, "Hey, Dean!"

"Hi, Grace! How are you today?" Mary asked, smiling as Grace reached out to touch her ever protruding belly.

"Hello, Sam." The little girl said softly, reaching for Dean's hand, "Dean, Mama made some cookies."

She pulled the little boy into the house, and Dean walked with her, keeping her hand in his as she tapped her way towards the kitchen. He couldn't imagine how tricky it was for her to not be able to see, but he supposed she was used to it, given the fact she'd been blind her whole life.

"One day, Mama said, I'm gonna be able to see the world." She said, "I keep praying to God for that day. I hope it comes soon."

"Me too." Dean replied, "I want you to see me."

With that, Grace stopped and faced him with a slightly disappointed expression on her face.

"Dean Winchester, you've been in my house for less than a minute and you haven't kissed me yet." She told him, tapping her cheek lightly with her index finger.

"Sorry." Dean laughed, leaning down and kissing her cheek before taking her hand as they headed into the kitchen together.

He knew in his heart, and he had known since he first lay eyes on her, that he wanted to marry her. He wanted to be with her forever.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Ten years have passed since Dean left the love of his life behind. Now he's come back to set things right, can she forgive him, or are all the memories of their past too painful for her to put behind her? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Grace Singer.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one! As the story goes on you'll find out more and more about the relationship between Dean and Grace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>But Now, I See<strong>

**Chapter Two**

_**Present Day**_

"You thought about what you're gonna say to her?" John asked as he, Mary and Dean sat down to some lunch.

In all honesty, Dean had no idea what he was going to say to her. He'd thought about it, but what in the name of God could possible make what happened between them okay? He'd wanted to get in contact with her, but he didn't have the guts, and after the way things ended between them, he didn't what to cause her any more pain. He never sent the letters. He never visited or called. He just stayed away. That's all he could do.

"No." He replied, "Not really. What's she like now? Now that she can see?"

"She was great." Mary stated, the use of past tense making Dean feel anxious, "Until she saw Karen get hit by that car. She said to me in the hospital that she wanted to be blind again. When she wanted to see so much, she never expected to lay her eyes on something so hideous. Something so tragic."

Dean lowered his head and ran a hand over his forehead, trying to understand what the poor woman had been going through. He couldn't believe that after all those years of waiting, she didn't want what she'd always dreamed of anymore.

"How is she now?" Dean asked, earning a shake of the head from both his parents.

"She just lost her mother." John said, "How would you be?"

The rest of that meal was eaten in silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty-Five Years Ago<strong>_

"Hello, Dean!" Karen beamed, placing some freshly baked cookies onto a plate, "How are you today?"

"I'm good, thanks, Mrs Singer!" Dean replied, "How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks, dear." She said softly, watching as Dean helped Grace onto a chair, "You alright, Gracie?"

"Yes, thank you, Mama." Grace replied, laying out her hand which Dean took and placed over the cookies, "Mama, are these cherry?"

"Yeah, baby, just as you like them." Karen said with a smile, "Your Papa's gonna be finished working soon. I'll just go and see Mrs Winchester, okay?"

Karen headed to go and see Mary while Dean and Grace ate a cookie each, both smiling as they tasted Karen's amazing baking. Soon, both women joined them in the kitchen, but the children didn't notice. They were just sat there, Dean stroking Grace's hair while their fingers were entwined gently. The mothers smiled at their children, while Bobby came through the back door of the house, wiping oil from his hands with an old yellow rag.

"Where's my princess?" He asked, watching Grace as she hurried from the chair and picked up her stick, quickly tapping her way towards her father.

"Papa!" She cried, "Oh, Papa! You're home!"

Bobby swooped his little girl into his arms and held her close, taking her glasses off so he could see those baby blues he loved so much. Despite them being milky, blank orbs with no pupil, they still showed so much life and showed her happiness through and through. There was nothing he liked to see more. He placed the glasses back on when she blinked in discomfort and he gently stroked her face, smiling as she reached out to him.

"You missed me today?" He asked, earning a nod from his baby, "I love you, Gracie."

"I love you, Papa." She replied, kissing his nose gently and hugging him tightly, "Your beard's growing some more."

"Yeah, it is." Bobby laughed, popping her back on the floor and placing her stick in her hand as she tapped her way over, stretching out her hand.

"Dean?" She asked, earning a grin from the little boy who went to take her hand.

"Hey, Mr Singer!" Dean grinned, laughing as Bobby ruffled his hair.

"Hey, Dean." He replied, "Are you going to be a gentleman and take my daughter up to her room while we talk to your mama?"

"Yes, sir!" Dean replied eagerly, walking away with Grace as she began to tap her way to the bottom of the stairs.

She passed Dean her cane and he linked arms with her. She held onto him and reached up for the railing, holding tightly as Dean began to count to three, and on three, they stepped up onto the first stair.

The adults watched until they were safely in Grace's room, all turning to talk together. They were discussing plans for Dean's care for when Mary went into labour with their newest son Sam, and Bobby and Karen both agreed to take care of Dean and bring him to the hospital when Sam had been born.

Dean and Grace played happily upstairs and Dean was keeping a careful watch over her, and helping her as she got out her doll house. She suddenly stumbled over her cane and Dean managed to catch her just in time before she fell and hit her head, and as she gripped onto him he felt her shaking in his arms.

"S'okay..." He mumbled, "I got you."

"Thank you." She breathed, allowing him to guide her to her feet as he sat her gently on the floor and got the rest of the doll house toys out for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

The door to Bobby Singer's house opened and Dean almost gasped at the sight of the man who'd been there so much for him when he was a kid. He looked so rugged and so tired. He looked completely destroyed, but it hit Dean that Bobby had just lost his wife. Grace had just lost her mother. Times were so hard for the two of them at that point, and the elder Winchester did his best to sympathise.

"Bobby..."

"Dean?" Bobby asked, looking behind him and stepping onto the porch, closing the door as he did.

"Sorry I've been gone for so long..." Dean breathed, "Sam's been keeping me posted on everyone...I'm so sorry about Karen."

Bobby nodded and pulled the young man into a hug, rubbing his back and trying hard to keep his emotions in check. He pulled back and kept his voice hushed for a moment.

"I don't want to be ignorant or ungrateful, Dean." He began, "But Grace is really struggling with this, and I think that maybe you should come back at a time when she's not..."

"Papa?"

Dean looked past Bobby for the owner of the sweet voice that interrupted the conversation and almost fainted at the sheer beauty of those clear, cured baby blue eyes that met his. He didn't even need to introduce himself. She already knew who he was.

"Dean?" She asked with nothing but hurt and upset there in those clear, beautiful eyes, "Dean Winchester?"

Wow...He never expected her to sound so disgusted. A little pissed, yeah, but not like he was utter vermin under her shoe.

"How dare you..." She breathed, tears forming in her eyes as emotion took over, "Get off this fucking property, right now!"

Bobby turned around and pulled her into his body as she went to grab hold of Dean, turning around to the young man who was backing away looking both upset and scared at the same time.

"Baby, go inside." He told his daughter, "Go inside, right now."

Grace turned and rushed back indoors, while Bobby turned to Dean with hurt in his eyes too.

"Just stay away from her." He said quietly, "Please..."

"Bobby, I came back for her, okay? I came back to get her, because I've realised what an idiot I was all those years ago." Dean began, "Please believe me."

He wasn't lying, and he could tell that Bobby believed him because of the look in his eyes. He just wanted five minutes with Grace, just to explain everything to her. His feelings, his regrets, his apology. Everything.

"I do believe you." Bobby said in an almost whisper, "But what you have to remember is that you've turned up, not only after everything that happened at the end with you two, but also just after she's had an eye transplant. I know what your last words to her were, and she's only gonna think you're here because now she's 'normal'. You need to prove otherwise, and you can start by just giving her time to get used to the fact that you're back, okay?"

Dean nodded, and the older man thanked him quietly before heading back into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Ten years have passed since Dean left the love of his life behind. Now he's come back to set things right, can she forgive him, or are all the memories of their past too painful for her to put behind her? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Grace Singer.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support so far! Hope you enjoy this flashback. It shows just how clever Grace is!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>But Now, I See<strong>

**Chapter Three**

"Papa..." Grace sobbed as Bobby pulled her into his arms, and he rocked her carefully in his embrace.

"Shhh." He soothed, "I know, darlin', I know."

The thought of Dean Winchester being back in town made her feel so sick she could've thrown up there and then, and the thought of him coming back when he had made her feel twice as bad. She'd wanted to just...hurt him. Like he'd hurt her ten years before. The things he'd said were still firmly implanted in her head, and she could hear them ringing through her mind as though he'd just said them on her doorstep.

Bobby held her close and sighed as he heard her breathe out her next sentence almost desperately.

"He's so beautiful, Papa..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty-Five Years Ago<strong>_

"Ruby, give that back!" Grace cried, reaching out for the doll that Ruby Masters had stolen from her, "Ruby!"

"Come and get it, Gracie!" Ruby laughed, throwing it to her sister Meg.

Meg grinned as Ruby stuck out her leg and Grace tripped over, falling onto the carpeted floor of the playroom with a loud thud. Pamela, the nursery teacher, looked up from where she was when she heard the sound, going over to Grace who was squealing and crying on the floor. Dean was there like a shot, going to pick Grace up while Meg gasped as someone suddenly snatched the doll out of her hands. She turned around to see her cousin Crowley, who was holding the doll above his head. This had become more and more of a regular occurrence. Pamela realised that the children needed to learn how Grace's condition wasn't one to joke about and not one to tease her about. She saw Crowley glaring at Meg and Ruby, and she watched as he moved closer to his cousin.

"This isn't yours." He snapped, pointing at the small girl, "You should know better."

The look he gave her frightened her stiff. She knew he'd tell her and Ruby's mom on the way home and then they'd be in big, big trouble. Crowley was a kid who was way more mature than he should've been at four years old, and she knew he was very clever and knew the difference between right and wrong, as well as understanding why certain things were right and why certain things were wrong. He walked over to Grace who was cuddling Dean while Pamela sat by her and tried to figure out what was happening.

"Here, Grace..." He said softly, gently taking her hand like Pamela always reminded him and the others to, and placing the doll in it, "Are you okay?"

"Th-thank you." She sobbed, "I'm f-fine...My knee h-hurts."

Crowley gently patted her hand and looked to Pamela, turning and pointing to his cousins. He didn't care about telling on them. They needed to be punished for doing something so mean to another kid, especially a kid like Grace who couldn't see.

"It was Ruby and Meg." He said, and Pamela knew how grown up he was for his age. He was more like a ten year old than a four year old, "They know better than to steal other kids' stuff."

"They should do." Pamela said with a warning look, going over to scold them while Dean stayed by Grace.

She was blinking a lot under her glasses, he could just about see that, and he knew the tears made her eyes uncomfortable. He gently kept her held close to him and he pressed a tender kiss to her head. He heard a soft voice and he knew that Grace was in for a long crying session.

"Gracie?" Pamela said quietly, "You come with me for a moment."

She gently took the little girl's hand and led her away, sitting down with her as she clutched her doll to her chest.

"Sweetie, you know you're no different from the other children. You're just like the others, okay?" She said softly, feeling Grace pull her hand away.

Despite only being young, she knew when she was being pitied and she hated it. It made her blood boil and she held her doll closer, scowling at her teacher. She could sense that her parents would be coming soon. She was sure she'd heard that familiar rumble of her father's truck.

"Of course I'm different." She sighed, "I'm blind."

She gripped her doll tighter as a tear fell down her face, and she felt totally embarrassed that her teacher thought she was dumb enough to accept those words.

"I'm not just like the others." She continued, "I can only write in Braille, I can only read in Braille...I fall over things easily...I can't walk around with out a stick. I'm kind of like an old lady."

Pamela sighed and went to stroke her head, only for her to stand up and begin to tap to the door. Pamela knew it was that time of day when Grace would go to the door of the nursery and wait there, one hand on the glass while her head rested against it. Suddenly, she cocked her head as she heard a familiar pair of voices and she smiled despite her tears.

"Mama?" She asked, "Papa?"

"Hey, baby..." Karen said softly, "You wanna let us in?"

Pamela headed over to the door as Grace stepped back, and as Bobby and Karen entered, Pamela took Karen to one side while Bobby noticed his girl was in tears.

"What's the matter, Gracie?" Bobby asked, "Why are you crying?"

"Ruby and Meg stole my doll..." She whispered, "I tripped over Ruby's foot...Crowley got my doll back and Dean helped me up."

"Oh, baby..." Bobby said softly.

"Miss Barnes tried to tell me I'm the same as the others." She continued, while Bobby realised he was about find out how clever his child was, "But I'm not, am I, Papa? The other kids can see. They can read, write, they don't walk around with a stick."

"Honey..." Bobby began, going to touch her shoulder only for her to turn away.

"I'll go get my things." She mumbled sadly, and Bobby tried to fight his emotion as his little girl wandered away in tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

"Dean, what did you expect?" Sam asked as he passed Dean a coffee.

Dean had stopped by to see Sam and Jess and he'd told them how it had gone at Bobby's. To be honest, Dean didn't know what he had expected. He certainly didn't expect her to welcome him with open arms.

"She knew it was me as soon as laid eyes on me."

"You do know that you put her through some god awful crap with what you said to her, don't you?" Sam replied, "She didn't come out of her house for about three weeks after you left. That's what you did to her."

"Jesus, Sam, lay off it, huh?" Dean spat, "I've lived with this for ten years, I know what I did to her."

He hung his head, sighing deeply and running a hand through his hair.

"I was a stupid, frightened kid. I didn't know what to do, she'd promised to run away with me, she turned her back on me at the last minute and I flipped out. She'd broken my heart when she told me she wouldn't go with me and I lashed out at her and I shouldn't have." He breathed, "I shouldn't have, but the way people treated her here was just so cruel...I just didn't want her to be subjected to this for the rest of her life, and she wanted to go with me...right until I turned up on the doorstep. So yeah, I said some horrible things, but I felt hurt too."

Sam just nodded and rubbed Dean's back.

"She was a frightened kid too." He whispered, "Certainly not a stupid one."

Dean nodded and took a sip of his coffee, trying to think of how he could even begin to make things up to her.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **AU. Ten years have passed since Dean left the love of his life behind. Now he's come back to set things right, can she forgive him, or are all the memories of their past too painful for her to put behind her? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Grace Singer.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the support so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter! My first comic is in production which will be The Paths We Tread, and the first chapter will be from my imagination since it's only the end of 1x16 and I only have to draw a few settings. I'll refer to the DVDs for the rest.

xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>But Now, I See<strong>

**Chapter Four**

The following day, Grace headed over to the book shop that her friend Chuck Shurley owned, only to find Castiel Novak in there, as usual. There was someone else in there, and his voice was incredibly familiar to her. She was so unused to seeing her friends it was quite odd for her still, even though they were all just as she imagined them.

"Hey, guys." She said softly, finding herself with arms full of who she assumed to be Crowley.

He'd been on a business trip and only just heard about her mother, and before he'd known what was happening all he could do was just go and hold her. He wondered what it was like for her to be able to see him after all these years. He pulled back and ran a hand into her hair as she gazed at him with a wondrous expression.

"Crowley?" She asked, earning a nod from the man in front of her.

She touched his face softly while he watched as she grinned widely and took in all of him. She ran a thumb over his cheek as he did her when a tear slid down her face. One of her most special friends was there in front of her and she could see him, his handsomeness, his cheeky smile that she always imagined he'd have.

"God, you gorgeous man..." She breathed, which made him laugh softly as she kissed his cheek, "You look just as I thought you would."

"It's good to see you." He whispered, "I'm so sorry about your mother, Grace."

She nodded softly and felt the familiar burn of tears in her eyes. She felt the warmth of Crowley's body as he pulled her closer and held her to him, rubbing her back and pressing a soft kiss to her head. When she pulled back, she wiped her eyes and smiled softly at him, stroking his face again.

"It's very good to see you, Crowley." She told him, kissing his cheek, "It's so good to finally see you."

They hugged again warmly, pulling back and grinning at each other. Crowley, for once, didn't offer her his arm, but she still took it as always.

"I'm still struggling with perspective and stuff." She chuckled, "I walk into things."

Crowley laughed softly and patted her hand, leading her over to the sofas at the back of the room. She asked about his business trip and he asked about how she and her father were. Bobby was someone who all Grace's friends had looked up to from being kids, and everyone was concerned for him and Grace what with Karen's sudden and tragic death. Castiel and Chuck brought forward coffees, the four sitting down to chat.

"Dean Winchester's back." She said suddenly, stopping all conversation dead.

"What?" Castiel asked, "Really?"

She nodded softly and smiled, shaking her head and rubbing her temple softly.

"He's fucking beautiful." She breathed, "Turned up on my doorstep."

Crowley, Chuck and Castiel all shared looks with each other. They knew why he'd come back, and they didn't like it at all. To be fair, he was probably back mainly for Karen's funeral, but that element of being there to get Grace back was unnerving to all of them. Even though they wouldn't get involved, since it wasn't their place to, they'd be there to help Grace whenever possible. And just as they were talking about him, the devil walked through the door. As angry as the others were at him, they got up to greet him.

"Oh..." Dean began as he realised Grace was there, "I'll come back later."

"No, Dean..." Grace said suddenly, "I'll go...You have some catching up to do."

She got up and headed down the steps, her arm gripped by Crowley as he opened the door for her and helped her down the step out of the shop.

"Darling, don't go..." He said softly, "Please, stay..."

"I can't." Grace begged tearfully, "Please, Crowley..."

He let her go and watched her walking away, returning to the others to face Dean Winchester again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty-Five Years Ago<strong>_

"Karen, if that school doesn't do anything, I will." Bobby said angrily, "I can't believe it! Our baby's come home again in tears. This is getting way too common now."

"Bobby, please calm down." Karen whispered, "Grace is blind, not deaf, she'll be able to hear every word we're saying."

Bobby sighed and looked around as his little girl entered the room, her face streaked with tears. She moved over and gripped Bobby's jeans, tugging on them which caused him to kneel down. She cupped her father's face, moving down to grip the collar of his shirt. She was sick of being treated like a fool. She knew that she was different. She did want to be the same as the others but she knew she couldn't be.

"Papa...?" She began, "Will you please listen to me?"

"Of course, Gracie." Bobby said softly, rubbing her back, "What is it that you want to say?"

"I am different." She said with a little hiccup, "Everyone needs to stop saying I'm not. Because I'm very different. I know I am."

"Baby..."

She pressed a hand to his lips so hush him.

"The other kids just don't understand." She said, "They're mean, but I can handle it, Papa. Don't get upset. Please...?"

With that, she hugged him tightly, hoping that he would listen to what she'd said to him.

* * *

><p>"My mama's having Sammy right now." Dean said as he and Grace played with the doll house in her room, "I'm gonna get my baby brother soon."<p>

"How are baby people born?" Grace asked, turning towards her mother who sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery.

"Babies come from their mama's tummy." Karen explained in the best way possible, "The people at the hospital take the new baby out of their mama's belly."

"Ohhh..." The two children replied, going back to their playing.

Suddenly, Bobby appeared in the room, holding the children's shoes and jackets. He was so thrilled for John and Mary, and so thrilled for Dean to have a new baby brother. Since he was so protective of Grace, they knew he'd be very protective of Sam.

"Dean, c'mere a second..." He said softly, watching the little boy trudge forward, "You're a big brother, son. Sammy's out of your mama's tummy now, and your mama and papa want us to take you and Grace so you can meet the little guy, okay?"

Dean's big eyes were tearful as he took in the news, and he smiled, one tear falling down his face.

"My...My baby brother's here?" He asked, "Really?"

"Yes." Bobby smiled, hugging the little boy as Karen took Grace's shoes and jacket to get her ready, "Congratulations."

"Gracie, my Sammy's here!" Dean cried, "My Sammy!"

"Well, let's go then..." Karen began, "Come on, kids!"

Excitement rushed through the children at the thought of meeting a new baby, and Dean knew that he would do all he could to take care of his baby brother.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **AU. Ten years have passed since Dean left the love of his life behind. Now he's come back to set things right, can she forgive him, or are all the memories of their past too painful for her to put behind her? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Grace Singer. I own none of the lyrics used in this chapter.

**A/N: **Three awesome songs used in this chapter. I cried a few times writing it. But I'm very tired anyway 'cause I've had a long week, and I'm also in a lot of pain with my back. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the support with this fic so far, you're all awesome, really!

The songs used (in order) are:

_Read All About It - Professor Green _(Seriously amazing song)

_You Give Love A Bad Name - Bon Jovi_

_Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri_

If you haven't listened to any of these, please do. The top and bottom songs have made me cry buckets, 'cause they're so beautiful! Enjoy the chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>But Now, I See<strong>

**Chapter Five**

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout,  
>I wanna scream 'til the words dry out.<br>So, put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid.  
>They can read all about it, read all about it...<em>

Grace walked hurriedly back home to her father, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what to do. Her hands went to her hair and she gripped it, stopping to lean against a wall as tears fell down her face. Her body shook as she pushed herself up, pulling her hood over her head and walking with her head bowed. She had to stop in an alley, and she looked down at her trembling hands, seeing the nails on them. She just wanted to damage her eyes so she didn't have to look at Dean Winchester again.

She covered her face, scratching down her face, wanting to scratch her own eyes out. But someone grabbed her wrists and she found herself face to face with Crowley, a sad look in his eyes as he held her still, pinning her to the wall, one hand of his pinning both her wrists above her head.

"Don't you dare." He said, looking actually hurt as she struggled about it, "Come here."

He pulled her into his arms, gripping her tight and burying his face in her hair. He rubbed her back, fighting back tears of his own which never happened unless she got upset. He held her hand in his own feeling her fingers tighten around his as she sobbed in his arms, trying to keep herself supported. And Crowley knelt down with her, pulling her into his lap and holding her close to him. He hushed her, he held her, he tried to calm her, but all he could think to do in the end was call Bobby to pick her up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty-Five Years Ago<strong>_

"Shhh," Bobby said softly to the children as he led them into Mary's room, "Dean's mama's gonna be very tired and little Sammy will be sleeping."

Karen followed behind, grinning at Mary who lay a sleeping baby in her arms. She looked so tired but happy as anything. John moved around the bed and greeted his son and then Grace who grinned and gave him a little high five. He picked up Dean while Bobby picked up Grace, holding her to his body while John placed Dean on the bed next to his mother.

"Hey, sweetie." Mary whispered, stroking Dean's cheek gently, "This is your little brother, Sam."

She looked to the baby who was sleeping soundly and leaned closer to whisper to him.

"Sammy, this is your big brother, Dean." She told him, looking back to Dean who had tears in his eyes as he looked over the little body of his brother.

A little hand outstretched, and Dean looked on with wide eyes as his baby brother looked at him. He smiled and reached back to the little boy, taking his hand really carefully, before he pressed a kiss to the tiny boy's head.

"Hi, Sammy. I'm your brother." He said, "I'm gonna take the bestest care of you. I promise. I love you, Sammy. Happy birthday."

The adults shared smiles, and Bobby gently placed Grace on the bed, and Mary took her hand, guiding it over Sam's face gently so she could feel him and try and figure out his features. She smiled and turned towards Mary, patting her shoulder softly.

"He's gorgeous, Mrs Winchester." She said, turning to where John was, "He's beautiful Mr Winchester."

She smiled and carefully touched Sam's belly, feeling Dean's hand on her own.

"Congratulations." She whispered, "Everyone."

John carefully touched her to let her know who it was and he picked her up, holding her close to him and kissing her cheek. He hugged her tightly and thanked her for her kind words, and as she tapped her lips he gently pecked her on them, handing her back to Bobby. Dean was content to sit with his brother, grinning as the baby squeezed his hand a little. He knew that things would be so much better now that his brother was here.

And he couldn't wait to take care of him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

Crowley stopped by at Bobby's later in the day to check on Grace. Bobby said she'd gone to practice with her band for the night. So, Crowley went to their practice hall. Chuck, Castiel, Castiel's sister Anna, Chuck's girlfriend Becky and Grace had been a band since high school. Grace had always been an awesome singer, and since her impairment meant it would be difficult for her to learn to play musical instruments, but her singing was incredible enough to get her into the band. And they stayed together for all these years.

Crowley arrived at the local bar, heading to the upstairs to hear the opening to Bon Jovi's _You Give Love A Bad Name_. He grinned as Grace's voice along with Becky's, Anna's and Castiel's sang the opening.

"_Shot through the heart,  
>And you're to blame!<br>Darlin' you give love a bad name!" _

Then the music kicked in and he laughed to himself, heading up the steps to find the group playing. He grinned and sat opposite them, shaking his head as Grace pointed to the spare guitar. Sometimes he joined in with the rehearsals since he'd been playing guitar for years. Chuck was a drummer. One of the best Crowley had ever heard. Anna was a bass player, Becky was a rhythm guitarist and Castiel was a lead guitarist. They were all the kind of musicians Crowley would put together in his dream band. He looked around the large space, suddenly spotting a familiar face of a person hiding between the old doors and bits of staging that sat in that room. Dean Winchester.

"_An angel's smile is what you sell;  
>You promise me Heaven, then put me through Hell.<br>Chains of love got a hold on me,  
>When passion's a prison, you can't break free.<br>Oh, you're a loaded gun.  
>Oh, there's nowhere to run.<br>No-one can save me,  
>The damage is done!<br>Shot through the heart,  
>And you're too blame!<br>You give love a bad name!  
>I play my part, and you play your game!<br>You give love a bad name!  
>You give love...A bad name!" <em>

The one thing that Crowley admired more than anything about Grace with regards to her music, was that she could always perform like she was on a stage at a concert in New York or something, and her passion for singing and music never ever faded. He cast a glance at Dean, who was watching Grace in absolute awe. His jaw was even hung open which made Crowley huff out a soft laugh. He returned to watching Grace, winking at her as she smiled at him.

"_Paint your smile on your lips,  
>Blood red nails on your fingertips.<br>A school boy's dream, you act so shy,  
>Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye.<br>Oh, you're a loaded gun.  
>Oh, there's nowhere to run.<br>No-one can save me,  
>The damage is done!<br>Shot through the heart,  
>And you're too blame!<br>You give love a bad name!  
>I play my part, and you play your game!<br>You give love a bad name!  
>You give love...A bad name!" <em>

Then came Castiel's solo, followed by Chuck's awesome drumming as everyone sang with just Chuck playing.

"_Shot through the heart,  
><em>_And you're too blame!  
>You give love a bad name!<br>I play my part, and you play your game!  
>You give love a bad name!" <em>

Everyone began to play again with fire and passion as they reached the final chorus.

"_Shot through the heart,  
>And you're too blame!<br>You give love a bad name!  
>I play my part, and you play your game!<br>You give love a bad name!  
>You give love...A bad name!" <em>

With that end, everyone shared their own celebration, but Grace shifted her eyes to the left, picking up her guitar and just singing into the microphone as she began to play, keeping her eyes trained on the person she was staring at.

"_No, I can't take one more step towards you,  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret.<br>Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most.<br>I learned to live half alive  
>And now you want me one more time..."<br>_

Dean swallowed thickly as everyone's eyes rested on him, and he knew each one was hurt and angry at him in their own way. But Grace's tearful eyes told him everything he needed to know. What he did when they were younger was something she could _never _forgive him for.

"_And who do you think you are  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars?<br>Collecting your jar of hearts,  
>And tearing love apart.<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul.<br>So don't come back for me.  
>Who do you think you are? <em>

_And who do you think you are  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars?<br>Collecting your jar of hearts,  
>And tearing love apart.<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul.<br>Don't come back for me.  
>Don't come back at all." <em>

God, the pain in her eyes. Dean felt them pricking up in his own as she set the guitar down and jumped off the stage, staring at him. He moved towards her carefully, watching her turn to leave. He reached out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to him. And the moment was coming that both had been dreading. Their heart to heart. As their friends left the room, they both looked at each other, and fear crept up in both of them that the other person would leave.

And Dean's hand still held onto Grace's wrist, and it was evident he wasn't letting go any time soon.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **AU. Ten years have passed since Dean left the love of his life behind. Now he's come back to set things right, can she forgive him, or are all the memories of their past too painful for her to put behind her? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Grace Singer.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all support with this story so far! This chapter came to me in a flash of inspiration. Maybe my muse is picking up again. Yes, I admit, I should be working on _Paths_ but I am very tired and struggling to keep up. I think my work hours are going up by another 2 hours a day compared to what they have been, so it means more money for a special event that's hopefully (fingers crossed) coming up in my life in August, and also it means I may be entitled to more time off!

Anyway, enjoy this latest chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>But Now, I See<strong>

**Chapter Six**

"Dean, let go of my hand." Grace said quietly, only for Dean to pull her closer, "I am _not _ready to communicate with you in any way. Please, let go."

But Dean wouldn't. He wasn't letting this chance slip away from him. He knew that Grace wanted to avoid him but he couldn't let that happen. She needed to hear what he had to say and he needed to know how she felt because of him. He had to hear everything from her lips because only she knew how what had happened between them had affected her.

"We _need _to deal with this, Grace." Dean said, "Ten years have gone by and we still haven't sorted things out."

Grace fought against him but he didn't let her go. She didn't like it that she wasn't free to do as she wanted and she began to panic as she did when she was younger. If someone grabbed hold of her and she didn't know who it was, she'd start to freak out and Dean realised she was having a kind of relapse when she let out a panicked cry.

"Hey, take it easy..." He whispered, letting go of her arm and instead placing his hands gently on her back as she began to shake and cry, "Grace, you're safe. If you aren't ready, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere so there's plenty of time for us to deal with this, okay? But it needs to be dealt with and soon. For your sake as well as mine."

He felt defeated at that but he didn't want her to get so upset every time they met. He knew that if she wasn't ready for it, he couldn't change that, and he wanted her in a right frame of mind. He'd have to be patient and yes, it irritated him, but he accepted it as fact, because there was really nothing more he could do about the situation.

"I'm sorry that I upset you..." He whispered, "Please, don't cry."

He went to wipe her tears away but she slapped his hand away and hurried out of the room, her hands in front of her to feel her way as she did when she couldn't see. Crowley, Chuck and Castiel had filled him in on what her current state was. He knew that she was still getting used to her sight and that sometimes it was tricky for her to realise how far away or how close things were to her. He followed her to make sure she was okay and found her wrapped tightly in Castiel's arms as he just stared at his friends, ashamed and disappointed in himself more than anything before he headed out of the building.

"There, there..." Castiel whispered, "Shhh..."

Crowley sighed and followed Dean for a moment, watching him head across the parking lot.

"Dean!" He called, watching the young man turn around, "Just a second..."

"What, Crowley?" Dean asked, "You wanna lecture me or something?"

Crowley shook his head at his friend and beckoned him closer. Crowley never wanted to fight with Dean anyway. No-one did. But the way he'd abandoned and hurt Grace was awful. Crowley knew that Dean was also hurt by Grace turning her back on their dream, but she did it with good reason. She needed her parents. Dean couldn't solely care for her himself and deep down, Dean did know this as fact. Crowley could see it written all over his face.

"I know why you're back." Crowley told Dean with a sad look on his face, "She needs some time to get used to you being in her life again, Dean. I can tell you now, she doesn't hate you."

Dean nodded, feeling a little choked up by the whole scenario.

"I know you're feeling bad, and guilty, and sad...God knows what else." Crowley continued, "We are here for you still. No-one hates you. But with what Grace and Bobby are dealing with right now, it's a time when we need to be there for them. I know you're trying."

"Don't patronise me." Dean snarled.

"Dean, I'm letting you know that no-one is taking sides. No-one." Crowley explained, "Just comply to Grace's wishes until she's ready and the funeral is over. You're a good man, Dean. It may have taken ten years but you're back now. You've come back to sort things out and right now, that's what matters."

Dean smiled a little and patted Crowley's shoulder, thanking him with a nod which Crowley returned before he made his way to his car. He actually felt somewhat uplifted even though he knew the others were pissed for what he did. It was good to know that they were still there for him as friends if nothing else.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eighteen Years Ago<strong>_

"I wonder what middle school is like!" Grace said excitedly as she, Dean and their friends all walked the route together.

Dean, as usual, let Grace hold onto his arm as they walked. Dean's little brother Sam, who was then just seven years old, was trudging along behind the group as usual. Dean turned around and called to his brother and the youngest of the group hurried along to catch up. Dean placed an arm around his brother as they arrived at the elementary school.

"You take care today." He said softly, "Have fun."

Sam nodded and smiled as Grace bent down slightly. She tapped her cheek gently and Sam reached up to kiss it, earning a bright grin and a ruffle of his hair.

"Have fun, Sammy." She said, smiling as he hugged her.

He, like Dean, was very fond of Grace because they'd all been close their whole lives. Grace would always try to help Mary and Dean when they visited the Singer house. It had taken Mary a lot to persuade Bobby and Karen that Grace would be fine with Dean and the others to walk to school. Bobby and Karen both knew that Dean and Sam would both take good care of her.

"Bye, Grace. Bye, Dean." Sam said, turning to the others, "Bye, everyone!"

Everyone said a goodbye to Sam and stayed there until he got to his friends safely, and they continued their journey. Grace and Dean walked at the front as usual, so Grace could use her stick, and the others kept an eye out for anyone who would target her for bullying. The Masters girls still persisted with their torment, as did a lot of the other kinds.

"I bet school's scary at first." Chuck said meekly, "We'll get lost a lot."

"We're all in home room together. I bet we can find our way around soon." Anna piped up, "We're very lucky to be in the same home room."

Dean smiled as Grace gripped his arm a little, but he looked up and realised why. The Masters twins were moving towards the group. How Grace knew it was them, the others didn't know, but that didn't matter. All that crossed Dean's mind was protecting Grace.

"Gracie...? Didn't think you'd be at this school." Ruby sneered, "You should go to a special school with other freaky kids."

Crowley, who always somehow intimidated his cousins, stepped towards them with a deadly look on his face. Even at eleven he was scary as hell when he got mad, and both girls looked pretty scared as he stepped in front of his friend.

"Why don't you two go away?" He asked, "You're cruel, horrible people. I'm ashamed to admit I'm related to you."

"You hang out with freaks." Meg snapped, "_We're _ashamed to be related to _you_."

"I'd rather be friends with someone who's different and who has a good heart than be friends with little sheep like you two." He said lowly, "You are pathetic. You disgust me."

With that he grabbed Grace's hand which caused her to gasp, and he led the girl away, the group following him.

"Dude, you're like..." Dean began, in awe at his friend, "Dude!"

"I may only be eleven," Crowley began, "But I'm not stupid. That's no way to behave."

He pointed back towards his cousins and looked to Grace who was patting his arm with her hand softly. She tapped her cheek for him to kiss her, and he did gently. Something inside Dean twinged at that but he ignored it and took Grace's arm again.

The group forgot about the encounter with the twins very quickly and continued their journey to school happily.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **AU. Ten years have passed since Dean left the love of his life behind. Now he's come back to set things right, can she forgive him, or are all the memories of their past too painful for her to put behind her? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Grace Singer.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all of your support with this story so far. I really, really hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's shorter than the rest have been so far, but I didn't think it needed to be any longer. I hope that the relationship between Dean and Grace is building appropriately, and I'm hoping that the story may be between fifteen and twenty chapters long.

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>But Now, I See<strong>

**Chapter Seven**

_**Present Day**_

Anna sat by Grace as they had a drink of coffee, both silent as Grace shed more tears.

"Is it wrong that I'm still head over heels in love with him, despite what he did?" Grace asked as Anna rubbed her hand soothingly, "I mean, I know that Crowley and I went out a couple of times, but...It's never been the same...Not since Dean."

"Honey," Anna began, taking a deep breath, "You and Dean were the match made in Heaven. You grew up together, he always loved you, he cared for you and protected you all he could."

"Crowley cared for me and protected me too. We grew up together." Grace pointed out, "It just wasn't the same."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked softly as Grace sniffled and took a sip of her coffee, staring into the cup at the liquid as it sat steaming in her blue and white spotted mug.

The young woman sighed quietly and rubbed her forehead, trying to find a good way to put what she needed to say without sounding ungrateful or rude, or like she wasn't appreciative. She knew what she meant but she just tried to find the right words. She and Crowley went on three dates, just to see how things would go, because after Dean left they got very close. It was no real secret that Crowley had always had a thing for Grace. When they were around thirteen, he started to notice the way he thought about her, and about being with her and he was ashamed and embarrassed. He grew up thinking about her all the time and when she got together with Dean, it didn't break his heart, but he felt pretty crappy about it. Then when Dean left, he was devastated for Grace, and had tried to be a good friend to her.

One night in her room, they'd shared a very intimate kiss, but both of them realised that being together may ruin their friendship and neither wanted to risk it.

"I mean...Crowley always took me to fancy restaurants and bought me gifts that were really, really beautiful and gorgeous, but..."

"But what?" Anna asked, curious as to what Grace was trying to say.

"He seemed to forget that I was blind, Anna..." Grace said quietly, "I couldn't see the beautiful things he gave me...And believe me, I know it's the thought that counts, but when Dean got me a present or took me somewhere he tried to make sure the mood was right and that I felt comfortable. Our relationship was one that didn't really involve much fancy stuff. It was more about how we felt, y'know?"

"Yeah." Anna said softly, "Crowley tried his best, Grace. He tried so hard to impress you."

"I know." Grace replied, "I feel like I'm being ungrateful but I really, really appreciate all he things he did when we went out...He bought me some nice jewellery and took me to places he really couldn't afford to take me to...But, Dean would buy me things I could use. Dean got me flowers that I could smell, music I could listen to, books in Braille that I could read..."

Anna nodded as Grace spoke, trying to take in what she was saying. It was no secret that Anna had liked Dean a lot too. But as heartbroken as Anna had been when she'd seen Grace and Dean's first kiss, it was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever witnessed in her whole life.

"You guys were just perfect." Anna whispered, "There was no denying that. There'll never be any denying that. He's obviously back because he realised his mistake, Grace."

"His mistake?" Grace asked, "Anna...He broke my heart. I know he was angry that I wasn't gonna run away with him but what could I possibly have done to help us make a life? I couldn't see a damn thing. How was I meant to work, or cook and clean? I would've had to familiarise myself with all new surroundings. When I tried to make toast I'd burn myself. How was I supposed to make anything else?"

"He just wanted you to be treated right, Grace." Anna told her, "He hated it that you were made fun off and called names. He hated Ruby and Meg's constant picking on you. He hated having to hear you cry because of how people made you feel, and because of how much you hated yourself."

Grace looked back to her cup and sighed as she looked back up at her friend, wanting to change the subject as she smiled softly at her.

"You know, Crowley likes you a lot, Anna." She said, "I know you like him too."

"What are you suggesting, that we date?" Anna chuckled, "He's something special, I know, but after that time we got drunk and I threw up on him, I don't think we could have a relationship."

"Oh, come on..." Grace laughed, "We're all twenty-eight and twenty-nine. I hate to say it, but we're not that young anymore. You and Crowley would make a really, really great couple."

"Sure." Anna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and ruffling her hair.

"You would." Grace replied, "You really, really would."

* * *

><p>Burying her mother was the most difficult thing Grace had ever faced in her life.<p>

Even harder than her break-up with Dean. But her father was there to console her, and he held her close as they carefully let their roses fall onto Karen's coffin. It was pure white, and inside they'd put photos, the things Grace had made Karen when she was little, and also some of the keepsakes that Bobby had given her. Saying goodbye was more difficult than anything they'd ever done before. Dean watched with his parents and his brother, who stood holding Jess close to him. Crowley was on the other side of Grace, one arm around Anna and his other hand gripping Grace's tightly. Castiel had his arms around Anna and Becky, while Chuck also held onto Becky.

Deep down, Dean knew he should've been there with her. That he should never have left. Maybe he had more chance of getting to talk properly with her when the events of these few days had passed. People paid their respects to Karen and left the grave, making their way towards the Singer home for the wake. Crowley and Anna headed off to set things up, while Bobby and Grace stayed a little longer than the others.

"We're really on our own now, huh?" Grace breathed, sobbing as tears fell down her face, "Oh, God...Papa..."

Bobby, shedding tears of his own, pulled her into his arms and let her bury her face in his shoulder, supporting her quaking body as he gently rubbed her back to soothe her. It struck him there and then that she was right. They really were on their own.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
